1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus using an external device connection unit and a method of determining the format of an input image thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which uses an extra external device connection unit to slim its size and a method of determining the format of an input image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus receives video and audio signals from an external device such as a set-top box, a DVD player, and a PC and outputs an image and a sound. Such a display apparatus is equipped with a connection part to receive video and audio signals from an external device. The connection part includes a plurality of input terminals to which a cable is connected to connect the display apparatus and the external device. The plurality of input terminals occupies a large space, so they are not suitable for the slim display apparatus. That is, the volume of the input terminals makes it difficult to slim the display apparatus.